everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Iconic Charming
Iconic Charming also known by her professional name Anika Gibson is the daughter of esteemed actress and star Enlightened Charming, as well as a popular up and coming actress in her own right. With a strong presence both on and off of the screen, and an endearing everygirl quality that planted her firmly in the nation's heart, she seemed destined for a great story. And she was! In her Legacy Year she was given the role of The Princess Who would Stand on her Own Two Feet, a modern and subversive fairytale. This of course, caused a national frenzy! She was perfect for her role. Iconic's fame grew even higher, and she had a new series of expectations placed on her shoulders-The Modern Feminist Princess. And well, she can't disappoint her fans! Character Personality With gorgeous eyes, an optimistic nature, and a sweet smile, Iconic is someone who's incredibly endearing to others. Whether or not she's aware of this effect is unknown, but it comes naturally to her. She's an incredibly genuine and emotionally open person, and this makes people trust her implicitly. Iconic radiates friendliness. Despite her extreme fame, she still has a very humble and girl-next-door outlook on things, and is always nothing short of lovely to others. She loves being around people and in turn people seem to gravitate towards her. She's very assertive and confident, especially when it comes to people. She seems at ease with her place in the world and in society. She's also quite strong willed, and is an excellent speaker, who often talks about issues that she cares about, like defending the weak and feminism. Iconic maintains a kind of innocence, one that makes others want to protect her. There isn't an ounce of fakeness to her personality. Iconic is someone who always sees the positive side of life, and always seems vaguely bewildered and distressed if she hears something that contradicts her view on life. Along with innocence, Iconic is exceedingly naive. She seems to have a very black-and-white understanding of morality. Her moral compass is almost completely based off of fairytales. Heroes are good, villains are evil, and that's that. There's no nuance to her worldview whatsoever. Nor is there any malice- although 'villains are evil,' that's pretty much the end of the conversation with her. Iconic also has a love of gossip, a completely innocent one. She gets excited over news, and doesn't always realise that it can be harmful to others. As such she often serves to accidentally accelerate the spread of rumours and gossip around the school body. Iconic's so naive, people often feel the need to protect her from negative situations. And Iconic lets them. In truth, Iconic is motivated solely by a desire to fit other's expectations. She doesn't necessarily disagree with anything people expect of her-quite the contrary, her viewpoints broadly align with what others want her to be. However that's the issue. Any grievances she may have are either contradictory to her own viewpoints, or seem negligible. And so, in subtle ways, Iconic ends up getting stifled. Iconic isn't completely ignorant about the world. She can pick up on social cues. She's vaguely aware her viewpoint may be flawed. However she sees people find her innocence endearing, and so she never explores or acknowledges any of it. While sometimes she may allude to her deeper feelings, it's sporadic and out of character enough that people just see it as a random (and very Iconic) moment of wisdom rather than the emotional honesty that it really is. Hobbies Acting Appearance Iconic is a doe-eyed girl of diminutive stature. Fairytale –The Princess Who Would Stand on Her Own Two Feet. How the Story Goes A tall, eloquent, multi-talented princess is gifted a talking dog by a Wizard, who becomes her most loyal companion. However she desperately wishes for love. Her family arrange a feast and invite a prince to it, and the two are instantly infatuated with each other. Then the prince offers to dance, she accepts, stands up, and... he flees. Turns out he hates that she's taller than him and it takes many negotiations to convince him back. One day while the two are horse riding, she fakes an injury that completely prevents her from walking- when she's sitting she's shorter than him. However soon she notices the prince becoming frustrated with her again. She's too talkative and eloquent and that's threatening to him. So... her 'illness' spreads to her voice, and she communicates solely by writing, until the prince gets annoyed by that too cause he's bad at reading. The prince soon gets irritated by the dog who's always by her side. He's an eyesore and he wants rid of him. The princess tries to think of some way to change things, up until her wedding day, when the dog drops dead to not impede her love. She's heartbroken, wraps the dog in her fine wedding dress and walks out to bury him (the one who truly loved me). She calls the wedding off and the prince leaves. A few days later a beautiful stranger appears at the palace gate. He has soft eyes, and (despite her hoping) is shorter than her. He doesn't mind, in fact he compliments her. She invites him in. Cut to the wizard who's onlooking with his familiar. Turns out he resurrected the dog into human form. Quote: How does Iconic come into it? Parallels To her name: *Iconic was created in conjunction with Evanescent Charming. **Whereas Evanescent is forgettable, Iconic seems destined for greatness in the eyes of others *She is based off of famous It girls like Clara Bow, Audrey Hepburn and Marylin Monroe in design. *While Iconic has a lot of good in her life, the word icon has the double meaning of 'image' **Hence Iconic is very frequently objectified, either as an innocent cute girl or as someone who'll literally come to symbolise a modern feminist woman. **She herself, due to her habit of pleasing others really is more icon than person. **Additionally she has a very basic worldview based on archetypes rather than seeing nuances. *Her aesthetic is heavily based off of Warhol, particularly the screen prints. To her story: *Despite her reputation as a 'modern feminist princess' (airquotes) who's perfect for the role, Iconic has a lot of traits that directly contradict the story. **In fact, all of them make her more conventionally appealing, in a way that doesn't subvert anyone's perspective on beauty. She in a way is a far more palatable version of the original princess, which ultimately destroys the moral. *Unlike the princess, Anika is short. However she will experience a late growth spurt that does give her that height. (She quite literally hasn't grown into her role yet) *She's doe-eyed, has a very straightforward way of talking and while she can do things herself, she's not so talented or experienced that it would be threatening to a man in the same way the original princess is. *Iconic's tendency to undermine her growth to make herself more appealing for others directly mirrors the behaviour of the princess. Relationships Family Maiden Charming Friends Evanescent Charming *loves her friend a lot *plays matchmaker for her w loads of handsome princes Pet On a film shoot, Iconic befriended a pig. When the shoot ended she was so heartbroken over never seeing her again that her mum ended up buying the pig for her. The pig's name is Oinkonic and is Iconic's favourite animal ever. Romance Enemies No one uwu Trivia *Although Iconic is relatively short, she experiences a huge growth spurt before Fourth Year. *Iconic's professional name was chosen by her manager as a way to separate her from the Charming family, since there's a lot of other famous Charmings out there already. **Gibson refers to Gibson Girls, an idealised version of feminine beauty. *Iconic has a very heteronormative worldview. The idea that people may be LGBT+ literally doesn't occur to her. It's purely out of ignorance on her end. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Charmings Category:Hidden's ocs Category:American Category:Princesses